Character Attributes
All Habitica players have four character attributes: Strength, Constitution, Perception, and Intelligence. Players can increase these statistics in several different ways: * Using equipment, especially equipment that matches the character's current class. * Gaining a level (up to and including level 100). Each level raises all attributes by half a point. * Receiving a buff from a skill. * Receiving a buff by performing a Perfect Day. Every time players level up, they gain 1 point which they can assign to the character attribute of their choice (unless they are above level 100). This feature unlocks at level 10, when all points earned from earlier levels become available. Attribute points can be found under User > Stats & Achievements (direct link). Players can either assign points manually or enable the Automatic Allocation feature to automatically assign points according to one of three distribution modes. To change the attribute points once they have been assigned, the player can pay three gems to use the "change class" function. This will refund all attribute points and give the player the option to choose a new class. Character Attributes Strength Constitution Intelligence Perception Calculating Five sources of attributes are summed to get the final total for each attribute. Level Each attribute gets a bonus equal to half your level minus one. However, this is capped at 50 points. (Example: a level 61 player gets a 30 bonus. A level 101 player and a level 150 player both get a 50 bonus.) Equipment Bonus provided by your equipment. (Example: Golden Armor gives 11 to CON, and Golden Shield gives 9 to CON for a total of 20.) Class Equip Bonus Your class uses its equipment more effectively than other classes. Equipped gear from your current class gets a 50% bonus. (Example: Warrior wearing Warrior gear Golden Armor and Golden Shield give 20 CON + half of that for a bonus (10) for a final total of 30 CON.) Allocated Attribute Points Bonus points from yourallocation, either automatic or manual. Buffs Temporary bonuses from achievements and abilities. These wear off at the end of your day. If you're in a party, you can be given buffs from other party members' skills. You can also get a Perfect Day buff. (Example: Tools of the Trade gives a buff to all party members.) Attribute Point Cap At level 100, a player will receive their 100th attribute point for allocation. After this, they will no longer be able to increase their attributes via levelling up. They will receive no further attribute points for allocation, and their level bonus to attributes will not increase with level-up. This is to prevent the game becoming unbalanced at very high levels. Players above level 100 may still increase their attributes via the use of equipment and/or buffs. Previously, attribute allocation was not capped at level 100, therefore players who were above level 100 before the cap was introduced may have more than 100 attribute points for allocation. However, these players will not gain any more attribute points on further level-ups. Additionally, if these players choose to reassign their attribute points or change class, they will only have 100 points to reassign. fr:Utilisateur Categoria:Class System Categoria:Content Categoria:Mechanics Categoria:Stats Categoria:Skills